


My Eternal Princess

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RIP Carrie Fisher, Tribute, fuck you 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: As the war against the Empire ends, Leia struggles to find peace...This is my tribute to Carrie Fisher, my favorite Disney Princess, the woman who made me believe I could do anything despite every fucking bear trap on my way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this. I just can't. 
> 
> Here's my piece of work for her.

The war is over, and everyone in the entire galaxy cheers and dances and sings their joy of being free of the Empire. Of course, they still have everything to do. One emperor falls another might take his place. Over and over again, always the same story, always the same battles. But for now ? Now, it’s just peace and joy, freedom and hope.

Han laughs with Lando as the man tells _again_ the story of how he destroyed the Death Star aboard the Millennium Falcon. They heard it three times already, but new audience, new opportunity to show off. With a spin, the smuggler turns around to see if he can find more alcohol, but something catches his eyes.

Leia’s alone, near a window. She looks outside, her eyes glassy and unfocused, and Han can’t help but worry about his young princess. So he gives up on alcohol, and quietly walks towards Leia.

“Something’s wrong, princess?”

“Oh, it’s you,” she simply replies, not even looking at him. He shrugs and tries again.

“Hey, there’s a whole party on the other side of the window. You know? The one they’re throwing in your honor?”

This time she turns to him, and Han can fully see the extend of the damages. The princess doesn’t cry, he never saw her spill a tear, but her eyes are shiny and wet, and blue shadows under them hollow her beautiful face, shadowed by grief and tiredness. He comes closer.

“It’s alright. We won, Leia,” he manages to say, and he feels stupid to struggle to find comforting words. She gently pushes him.

“It’s alright. The Rebellion won the war. They precipitated the galaxy into civil war, they destabilized thirty years of fragile balance. Everywhere, guerrillas blossom against the remains of the Empire, and people die, and I’m sitting here, drinking, eating and listening to music.”

“You can’t save the entire galaxy!” Han replies with irritation.

“WHY??” she shouts. People turn to look at them, and the smuggler decides it’s time to retreat. So he grabs Leia’s hand and takes her with him outside of the room. They walk for a while in silence, until he manages to drag her outside.

The night’s beautiful, but cold, and Han takes off his jacket to gently place it on his princess’s shoulder.

“Here, isn’t it better?”

She doesn’t answer, but doesn’t throw the jacket away either, so that’s a good start. Han sighs.

“Listen, your majesty. You can be mad, but not at me. Alright? I’m fighting for you, here. And yes, people will fight against the oppressor, but they are not obliged to do so. Well, they’ll do it anyway, but it’s no _your fault_. It’s because…” He pauses, hesitates. “It’s because you’re inspiring them.”

The young woman raises her eyes to look at him, it’s a small victory.

“Am I?”

“Are you kidding? You’re the whole galaxy’s hero, right now. Little girls’ role model. Boys’ crush. You’re everything they ask for. You’re _my_ hero, Leia. Don’t you feel guilty just because you’re not on the battlefield. Especially now, when people expect you to represent this hope you desperately fought for.”

She stays silent, listening to him, and he smiles widely at her.

“They don’t need you to be next to them to be inspired by your courage, your _boldness_ , charisma, wisdom, determination. They don’t need you to _yell_ at them to remember you are born to lead, born to guide. They just need to know they’re fighting the good fight. Your fight.”

And with these words he gently kisses her and shields her from the world in his tight embrace. She loudly sniffs against him before starting to laugh, a clear, bright and beautiful sound he rarely has the chance to enjoy, so he drinks in every molecule of happiness.

“Oh, Han, why are you saying this?”

“Because I mean it! That, and because there can’t be eight billions Leias roaming the galaxy and kicking everyone’s ass.”

She continues laughing before pulling away from him. She doesn’t let go of his hand, though.

“Thank you, my infamous smuggler.”

“No, thank _you_ , my heroic, eternal princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> But now she won't be able to read it if she writes her name on google.  
> RIP Carrie Fisher. You were no saint. But you were definitively a Hero.


End file.
